1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency tools and more particularly pertains to a new emergency glass removal tool for breaking out a windshield and other windows of a vehicle for extricating a person from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, emergency tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,725; U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,520; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,173; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,403; and U.S. Pat. No. Des 356,020.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new emergency glass removal tool. The inventive device includes an elongate frame member that has opposite first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending between the ends. A handle portion is coupled to the second end of the frame member and has a grasping portion, a scraping portion extending between the grasping portion and the second end of the frame member, and a ax portion extending between the grasping portion and the second end of the frame member.
In these respects, the emergency glass removal tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of breaking out a windshield and other windows of a vehicle for extricating a person from the vehicle.